Um Cara Chamado Charlie  Final
by Eliziane
Summary: Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Brennan e Booth estão juntos novamente, agora espelhados no casal de agentes M&S. Mas será que o futuro lhes reserva o mesmo destino?


**Título:** Um Cara Chamado Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Brennan e Booth estão juntos novamente, agora espelhados no casal de agentes M&S. Mas será que o futuro lhes reserva o mesmo destino?

**Memorial Hospital**

**Washington, DC**

A sensação era de que alguém a estava observando bem de perto enquanto segurava sua mão.

Brennan teve certeza de que era Booth, embora por mais que tentasse, não conseguia abrir os olhos.

Os acontecimentos que se sucederam após o seu resgate lhe passaram desapercebidos. Ela não conseguiu acompanhar a urgência dos paramédicos, nem o momento em que deu entrada no hospital. As visitas limitaram-se à porta até que os médicos estabilizaram seu quadro de hipotermia aguda, seguida de outra parada cárdio-respiratória.

Ela estava fraca, bastante debilitada. Ficara agressivamente desidratada, exposta ao calor constante de trinta e cinco graus por mais de seis horas seguidas. Na conclusão final, o médico que a assistia, disse ao Booth que ela fora salva por um milagre.

Sua consciência ia e vinha. Vozes, bipes, frio, ruídos distantes. Lembrou de ter passado horas flutuando acima da cama, como se ainda estivesse submersa na quietude das águas do rio. Acordou de madrugada sentindo o calor de uma mão sobre a sua e achou que era sonho.

O cabelo escuro em corte masculino, o nariz afilado e aquela expressão sofrida no rosto bonito era mesmo de Seeley Booth.

Brennan moveu lentamente a cabeça e pestanejou passeando os olhos ansiosos pela silhueta atraente dele. Debruçado sobre a cama dela, Booth dormia meio que sentado, o que indicava que ele a estava vigiando fielmente.

Ela arqueou os lábios em um sorriso. Tentou fazer o mínimo de movimento possível para não acordá-lo. Todo o seu corpo vibrou ao sentir que estava segura. Que o pesadelo havia acabado e que de alguma forma, ele a salvara. Suas reflexões não foram além dali. As pálpebras derrearam e o efeito do medicamento a convidou silenciosamente de volta ao sono.

Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Booth e o sr. Goodman queriam vê-la. O médico não teve como negar-lhes a chance de rever a amiga. Recomendou cautela, depois saiu puxando a porta.

Brennan estava mais corada, recostada nos travesseiros. O cabelo dela solto ao redor dos ombros davam-lhe um ar angelical. Pareceu tão frágil aos olhos de Booth que ele precisou se retardar para não transparecer o quanto a admirava.

-Estão tratando você bem? –Angela perguntou assim que a beijou.

-Sim, Angela. Muito bem.

-O meu seguro não cobre esse tipo de apartamento. – Zack sussurrou olhando em torno.

-Você nem tem seguro, Zack.

-O FBI está custeando todas as despesas. – Booth esclareceu – Como se sente hoje?

-Bem! Quando posso voltar a trabalhar?

-Calma aí, dra. Brennan. – Goodman reclamou fingindo seriedade – O laboratório sobreviverá algumas horas sem você.

-Será que ela sobrevive sem ele? – Zack sussurrou de novo.

Hodgins se aproximou mais da cama e lhe estendeu um ramo de flores que tentava esconder atrás das costas com todo esforço.

-Oh, que encanto! Obrigada, Hodgins...

-Todos nós contribuímos – ele esclareceu sorrindo e quase caindo de lado ao ser afastado por Zack.

-Eu dei seis dólares!

-Querida, não escute esses dois. A idéia do buquê foi minha.

-Ahan... Eu imaginei, Angela.

-Não viemos cansá-la. – Booth interrompeu chamando sua atenção – Só queríamos saber se está bem.

-Sim, querida. Você passou por uma...!

Brennan segurava as flores olhando para um e outro à medida que falavam. Balançou a cabeça concordando e de repente, seu olhar cruzou com o de Booth.

As vozes sumiram por uma fração de segundo em que ela esteve presa pelo magnetismo dele. Foi algo como um flerte que foi quebrado quando a porta abriu.

-Acabaram? Temos mais duas visitas. – o médico avisou voltando a sair.

Zack e Hodgins falavam entusiasmados sobre como haviam ajudado a localizá-la. Os rapazes ignoraram o alerta do médico e Zack emendou:

-... sendo assim, o mérito de tê-la encontrado foi todo nosso!

-Já chega. Não ouviram o médico? – Goodman os impeliu com firmeza – Vamos. Conversaremos melhor quando a dra. Brennan voltar ao trabalho.

Eles saíram em fila indiana. No corredor, Mulder e Scully esperavam para falar com Brennan também.

-Ah, meu Deus...! – Hodgins gemeu ao ver Scully.

-Você pode se esconder no meu bolso. – Zack provocou fazendo-o ficar vermelho.

-Agente Mulder, dra. Scully!... Que bom vê-los!

-Estamos contentes em vê-la também, Angela. – Scully sorriu apertando levemente seu braço.

-Viu como ela é elegante? – Angela se referiu ao seu terninho negro bem talhado e blusa interna branca – Sabiam que o agente Mulder agora só usa Armani por causa dela?

Booth esperava pelos agentes na porta. Cumprimentou Mulder e em seguida fez um aceno para Scully.

-Dana...!

Da cama, Brennan estendeu as mãos para ela. Seu apelo foi correspondido por Scully que as segurou e se sentou sorrindo serenamente.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, Temperance. Graças ao agente Mulder.

Ela falou nele olhando-o de lado com sua eterna expressão de adoração.

-Mas... e você? Estive falando com o médico que a assistiu, ele afirmou que o seu quadro é bastante satisfatório. Se sente realmente bem?

-Graças a você. Booth me falou de como ajudou a equipe a localizar meu cativeiro. Não teria conseguido sem você, Dana.

Modesta, ela riu de lado replicando:

-Só apostei na eficiência forense. Qualquer pessoa teria feito o mesmo.

-Duvido.

-Iamos trazer flores, mas Scully preferiu bombons. – Mulder finalmente se moveu para estender a caixa cinza e ela riu agradecida.

-Obrigada!...

-Viemos nos despedir. Eu tenho que voltar para Quântico e o agente Mulder precisa entregar seu relatório.

Ficando séria de novo, ela olhou para Booth e para os dois em seguida.

-Como terminou?

-O Caçador de Recompensas teve o que queria. – Mulder respondeu de pé ao lado do agente Booth – Acredito que demos a cura para a doença dele. Por enquanto, tudo ficará na santa paz.

-Só isso? É assim...?

-A maioria dos Arquivos X acabam dessa maneira. – ele respondeu ainda imóvel, impecável no seu Armani negro.

-Pelo menos temos os ossos no laboratório. – Booth ponderou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – É uma prova irrefutável de tudo o que vimos e passamos. Ninguém poderá negar.

Mulder e Scully trocaram um olhar silencioso, como se duvidassem das palavras do agente.

-Temos que ir. – ela se levantou e pegou de novo na mão de Brennan.

-Obrigada por tudo, Dana.

-Estarei em Quântico se precisar de mim outra vez.

-E eu, bem debaixo dos seus pés, agente Booth.

Sincronizadamente, os dois se tocaram depois de outra breve troca de olhar e caminharam assim até a porta. Mulder foi cavalheiro, deixando Scully passar por debaixo do seu braço.

Brennan sorriu meneando levemente a cabeça sem notar que Booth prestava atenção nela, até que ele suspirou.

-O que foi? – ela replicou diante do seu silêncio.

-Estou pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. No que ví e no que ficou sem explicação. Isso... parece tão irreal quanto um sonho. Tenho medo de levar adiante a investigação, meu relatório, os ossos que ficaram como prova...

-Se está inseguro, eu posso ir com você. Posso falar o que vi também. Temos testemunhas, Booth. Temos Angela.

-Angela é uma alucinada. Er... Desculpe!

Ela balançou a cabeça reprovando o comentário dele.

-Não é a toa que o agente Mulder vive desacreditado. Viu no que deu as crenças dele e onde o puseram?

-Ah, eu gostei deles. São pessoas extraordinárias.

Booth abriu um belo sorriso concordado -Também tive a mesma impressão.

-Eu nunca imaginei que trabalhar em campo fosse tão emocionante.

-Gostou, é?

-Muito. Foi uma experiência e tanto. Melhor seria se eu tivesse uma arma.

-Bones, de novo com isso?

-Ora, Booth...

-Nenhuma palavra. Não quero retomar esse assunto.

-Mas se eu pudesse...

-Nada feito.

-Ora, você nem sabe o que vou dizer.

-Estou saindo...!

-Booth!

**Instituto Jeffersonian**

**Laboratório Médico-Legal**

**Um dia Depois**

Hodgins estranhou ao chegar no laboratório e não ver mais as familiares caixas de metal empilhadas em cima da mesa.

Esperou Zack chegar e perguntou:

-Zack, o que você fez com as caixas de ossos limpos que estavam aqui?

-Eu? Nada. Quando saí ontem, elas estavam no mesmo lugar.

-Desapareceram. – concluiu grave.

-O que desapareceu? – Angela perguntou chegando depois.

-As caixas de ossos. A dra. Brennan me pediu para catalogá-los e mandar como prova irrefutável de vida alienígena para ser analisado nos laboratórios d FBI.

-Ai, Hodgins... O Booth deve ter mandado apanhar.

-Sem nos dizer?

Angela se voltou e olhou por cima do ombro -Zack... o que está procurando?

-Os sapatos da dra. Scully. Quero saber se eles não foram levados também.

De joelhos, olhando a gaveta de baixo num dos armários, ele encontrou os dois pares dentro de um coletor plástico.

-Ei, espertinho... Isso é meu!

-Você agora está usando saltos femininos, Hodgins?

-Nada disso, Angela. – se defendeu tomando o saco plástico de Zack – Já que eu não posso tê-la...

-Aí tem dois sapatos, Hodgins. Um deles deveria ser meu.

-Nada disso.

-Eu compro minha parte, o que acha?

-Pensarei no assunto. Duvido que você tenha mais de seis dólares sobrando.

Zack fez um muxoxo de desagrado que divertiu Angela.

-Por seis dólares, você só terá direito ao emborrachado do salto, Zack.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia, sr. Goodman. – os três responderam em coro.

-O que está havendo aqui? Não têm uma autenticação a terminar?

-Estamos procurando as caixas. – Zack replicou se aprumando.

-Que caixas?

-Os ossos que recebemos para análise. – Hodgins esclareceu – Eram seis caixas, sr. Goodman.

Ele assentiu erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Não pense mais nisso, Hodgins. O Departamento de Defesa as mandou buscar.

-Como é que é?

-Eu falei...!

-Nós ouvimos, sr. Goodman. Mas o que o Departamento de Defesa tem haver com tudo isso?

-Só recebi ordens para entregá-las. Eu não faço perguntas.

-Há quanto tempo foi isso? – Hodgins indagou muito espantado.

-Menos de uma hora. Eu entreguei pessoalmente ao carregador. - Goodman colocou a mão dentro do bolso do paletó de onde tirou um papel e mostrou para eles. - Vejamos... Aqui está... Droga... e ele nem assinou direito. – concluiu dando de ombros e guardando o papel de volta. –Esqueçam, pessoal. Era um carregador apenas. Só um cara chamado Charlie...

Fim.

**Nota:** Esta fic é dedicada à minha miga Karla, que ama Arquivo X e Bones de paixão. Foi seu incentivo que me impeliu a criar este Crossover.


End file.
